The Merry Moment of His Death
by Demon Princess of Time
Summary: What would happen if our favorite green-clad hero was defeated? What if Ganondorf had the upper hand? This is a one-shot. Rated T because of character death and minor dark themes.


**A/N: Hello! This just a quick one-shot. This actually came to me from a dream. It'll be pretty short. Anyways, this story WILL BE dark, so brace yourselves! It takes place during Ocarina of Time.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Legend of Zelda! It all belongs to Nintendo!**

Ganondorf was walking around in the throne room, awaiting news. He had sent his best minions to kidnap Link, but that had been almost a month ago. The Dark Lord never had a lot of patience, so he kept thinking about calling the monsters back to the castle and slaughtering them.

"Goddesses! What is taking them so long? That stupid hero should've been in my hands by now!" Ganondorf said angrily.

Just before the Gerudo started to chant a fire spell, a stalfos entered the throne room.

"My Lord, we have successfully kidnapped the Hero of Time. He is awaiting in the dungeons," it said.

"Ah! Wonderful! I shall make my way to him then! You have my praise Jack," Ganondorf replied.

He then walked to the set of stone steps that led to the dungeons of the castle. It was dark and dreary, just the way the Gerudo king liked it. Poes floated around the hallways, mocking the people of Hyrule that had been arrested and tortured for going against their king. Their screeching and moaning was absolute bliss for Ganondorf. Pain was, to him, the best kind of nourishment.

Finally, the King of Evil reached the cell that held a figure clad in green. He had been waiting for this moment for a long time.

"Ah, Link. Welcome to my castle," Ganondorf said in a sarcastic tone, "I hope you like your cell."

"Shut it Ganondorf! You know I will defeat you, and when I do, you'll be begging for mercy!" Link yelled bravely.

"But Link, as long as I have the **power **of the triforce, I'm invincible! I've already extracted the pieces of courage and wisdom!" the Dark Lord bragged.

Link's reply was to spit on Ganondorf's shoes.

"Oh you brat! I was going to watch you suffer in here, but now I have no choice!" the King of Evil snapped, "Guards! Take him to the torture chamber!"

Some stalfos bound the hero in ropes and took him away.

"I'm not scared, Ganondorf!" Link yelled behind him, "Do whatever you want! I'll never surrender!"

"We'll see about that, petty hero!" Ganondorf yelled

Link was bound in chains on a wall. He had no idea what Ganondorf would do to him. Navi wasn't there, because she had also been kidnapped and was taken somewhere else. The hero started to feel a little fear rise in his heart.

"I'm glad to see that you've come! Not that you had any choice!" a voice bellowed from the door to the torture chamber. The Gerudo stood there with an evil smile that sent shivers down the green-clad hero's spine.

"Now, I finally get my revenge for you almost ruining my perfect plan!" Ganondorf declared. He strode confidently to Link.

"What are you going to do?" Link asked. His voice had wobbled a bit.

Unfortunately, the Dark Lord noticed, and he laughed.

"Oh no! The Hero of Time is SCARED? HA!" he laughed.

"Just shut up already!" Link yelled.

"Fine. I was going to postpone this, but it seems that you want it done early. I'm perfectly okay with it though," Ganondorf said, his smile turning into a very scary grin that could give a child nightmares for years.

The Dark Lord drew his sword, and polished it right in front of the hero. Link's eyes widened, but he didn't say anything.

"And now, for the merry moment of your death," the Gerudo declared. He stood, wielding the deadly weapon.

Link tried to move, but the chains held him in place, and the sword was driven right through him. That moment marked the end of the Hero of Time.

**Yes, Ganondorf killed Link. I also consider it the start of the timeline where the hero is defeated. It was hard for me to write, but it had to be done. Please don't hate it. Review please. No profanity please!**


End file.
